Love : Hard Heart and Hurt
by CookingCookies
Summary: "Love is hard to avoid,but it'll hurting your heart when you don't notice that your heart is belong to the owner of your heart." -Taekook/vkook (Taehyung x Jungkook) , Jin, Hoseok , BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Love : Hard, Heart and Hurt**

**by **

**CookingCookies**

cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Kim Seokjin

Genre :

Angst, Romance, BoyxBoy

Length :

2 Shot (1/2)

Annyeong~ CookingCookies here! Taekook pertama yang aku post di sini. Sebenernya udah ada yang lain tapi post di AFF. Well, this is YAOI aka BOYxBOY story ^^ Dan ini fanfic remake sebenernya. Remake dari FF pertama yg pernah aku buat dulu. Tapi, semoga kalian suka ya ^^ Main pairnya disini Taekook (TaehyungxJungkook) . Well, cukup sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan. Untuk selebihnya cusmarkincus cekidot...

* * *

**.**

.

**Biarkan diri ini menjadi mataharimu**

**Menemanimu disegala musim yang selalu berganti**

**Menghangatkanmu saat musim dingin tiba**

**Menyinari hari-harimu ..**

**Biarkan diri ini menjadi bulanmu**

**Menemani malammu yang sunyi**

**Menemani malammu yang sepi**

**Menerangi dikala gelap ..**

**Karena kau sendiri tahu ..**

**Matahari dan Bulan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ..**

**Sama sepertiku yang akan selalu bersamamu ..**

**.**

.

.

Wajahnya secantik rembulan. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti porselen. Manik matanya berwarna coklat terbingkai indah dalam mata bulatnya. Bibir mungil berwarna pink seperti buah cherry . Rambutnya yang hitam kelam tersibak(?) dihembus angin. Manis. Sangat manis. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum simpul yang akan memunculkan sebuah cekungan atau lebih tepatnya lesung pipit di pipinya. Tapi tahukah kalian,apa yang ia sembunyikan dalam wajah manis itu?

Ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah taman. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang bertiup kecil. Menikmatinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Senyuman kecil menghias wajah manisnya. Menghirup pelan udara musim dingin dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil mengayunkan kakinya pelan. Bersenandung kecil ia bernyanyi.

"Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you …"

"Suaramu merdu."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan nyanyiannya. Ia berhenti bernyanyi dan beralih menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Kulit putih bersih, pipi tirus dan rambutnya berwarna coklat kegelapan.

"Mengapa berhenti bernyanyi?Teruskan saja .. "

Lelaki manis itu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Pipinya bersemu merah. Namja tampan itu lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping laki-laki manis itu.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"Menikmati udara musim gugur. Aku sangat menyukai udara musim ini. Dingin ,tenang,damai dan entahlah aku merasa aku akan sangat merindukan musim gugur." Jawab lelaki manis itu tanpa memandang namja tampan yang sedang mengamati wajahnya itu.

"Bukankah masih ada tahun berikutnya untuk menikmati musim gugur? Mengapa kau merindukannya?"

"Akan terasa sangat lama bagiku untuk menikmati musim gugur berikutnya."

"Begitukah? Oh ya,kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Namamu ? " namja itu berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki manis yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Emm,namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook"

**.**

.

**Jantung ini berdegup kencang**

**Saat pandangan mata bertemu**

**Dada ini bergemuruh ..**

**Aku jatuh hati padamu**

**.**

.

.

" Tae-Hyung !" seorang laki-laki imut nan manis berlari kecil ke arah namja tampan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum. Tampan.

"Jungkook-ah! Pelan-pelan saja jangan berlari-lari seperti itu."

"Tae-Hyung,sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku? Tidak ada. Hanya mengunjungi sahabatku saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berjalan-jalan" Jawabnya tak berani menatap mata namja tampan itu.

"Berjalan-jalan? Yang benar saja,ini kan rumah sakit? Mengapa kau berjalan-jalan disini?"

"Eum! Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi! Ayo kita ke minum kopi!" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Taehyung merasa ada yang disembunyikan dari laki-laki manis ini. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing.

**.**

**[di café]**

**.**

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis kepada Taehyung.

"Coffee late dan tiramisu."

" Pelayan ! Coffee late satu,cappuccino satu,tiramisu dua!" teriak Jungkook kepada salah satu pelayan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang memanggil pelayan itu dengan kekanak-kanakan.

"Jadi,siapa sahabat yang kau temui itu,Tae-Hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Eumm,dia dokter ahli jantung. Jung Hoseok."

"J..Jung..Jung Hoseok? "

" Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung curiga melihat gelagat yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook.

"a..aku..aku—"

"Tuan, ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati." Kalimat Jungkook terpotong oleh Pelayan yang baru saja datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Berterimakasihlah kepada pelayan itu Jeon Jungkook.

"Ayo dimakan! Selamat makan, Taehyung Hyung!" kata Jungkook kembali dengan wajah sumringahnya. Taehyung heran melihat perubahan dari Jungkook tersebut. Dari yang panik mendengar nama Jung Hoseok menjadi sumringah ketika berhadapan dengan tiramisu. ckckck

**.**

.

.

Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar dari luar ruangan. Seorang pria tampan berjas putih dengan stetoskop yang dikalungkan dilehernya diikuti beberapa wanita berpakaian warna senada masuk kedalam ruangan dengan wajah yang cukup khawatir. Jung Hoseok .Ya,nama pria itu Jung Hoseok,seorang ahli jantung muda di Korea yang merupakan teman dekat dari seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung, namja tampan berambut coklat tua dengan pandangan mata yang _attractive_.

"Yah! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit! Bukannya kau sendiri tahu kalau kondisimu lemah? Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan huh?" wajahnya merah menahan emosi yang ia tahan.

" Hanya berjalan sebentar dan tidak jauh, _kok_ . Dan aku tak selemah yang kau pikirkan. Aku cukup kuat dan buktinya aku masih sanggup _'kan_ berjalan kembali ke sini? Dan aku tidak pingsan '_kan_? " jawab orang yang baru saja diceramahi oleh dokter muda itu.

"Tsk..tapi tetap saja, kau membuatku khawatir. Orangtuamu menitipkanmu padaku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kepercayaan yang mereka berikan."

"Huh..Bukannya mereka sudah meninggal? Jadi kau sudah tak terikat lagi oleh permintaan mereka, _'kan_ ?"

" Aku menghormati mereka. Setidaknya aku dapat membalas budi kepada mereka karena telah membesarkanku dan menyekolahkanku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. "

" Anggap saja balas budimu lunas,_okay_? "

" Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Suster,bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua? Tugas kalian sudah selesai, bukan?"

Dengan begitu suster-suster itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku lelah .. "

" Tidak semudah itu menganggap semuanya lunas. Bagiku, sebelum membuatmu sehat seperti semula itu berarti hutangku belum lunas. "

" Begitukah? "

" Aku lelah berbicara denganmu. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kapan kau akan dewasa? "

**.**

.

.

" Taehyung Hyung! "

Lagi-lagi bertemu ditempat itu. Bertemu dengan pria berambut coklat tua yang tampan itu di rumah sakit. Untuk apa lagi namja ini berada disana?

" Sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Jungkook.

" Aku? Bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung. Kau? "

" Aku? Eumm..biar kupikirkan apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini..," Jungkook memasang wajah seperti seorang pemikir dengan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke kepalanya.

" Tsk..dasar! ", Taehyung dengan gemas menyentil dahi lebar milik Jungkook.

" Hehehehe..aku hanya berjalan-jalan disini, " Jungkook menyeringai sambil melihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

" Jalan-jalan? Lagi? "

" Ne! "

" Apa hobimu berjalan-jalan di rumah sakit eum? " tanya Taehyung heran sambil mengernyitkan dahinya._ Jawaban macam itu. Jalan-jalan katanya? Di rumah sakit? _pikir Taehyung.

" Hahahaha..mungkin. Kau tau kan taman di rumah sakit ini sangatlah indah. Apalagi jika kau berada di atap rumah sakit, kau akan melihat pemandangan kota yang indah dari sana. Aku menyukainya. "

" Dasar bocah aneh! "

" _Ihh_..biar saja aneh,yang penting aku manis dan imut. Mehrong~ ," kata Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. _So cute._

" Siapa yang mengatakan kau manis dan imut ? Percaya diri sekali. "

" Hoseok hyung. Hoseok hyung yang mengatakan aku manis. Wae ? Tidak setuju ? "

" Ho..Hoseok? Kau mengenalnya?"

" Dia hyung ku. Wae? "

" Hyung? "

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalany. Kemudian laki-laki manis itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Taehyung yang berdiri mematung memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jungkook.

_' Hyung? Bukankah Hoseok hyung tidak punya adik? '_

**.**

.

Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi nan rupawan memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria tua separuh baya. Tak tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya pria tua itu memanggilnya. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Entahlah, pria paruh baya ini tak pernah memanggilnya jika memang tidak ada urusan yang serius mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter.

" Ehemm…kau tahu apa tujuanku memanggilmu ke ruanganku? " tanya pria tua itu.

" A..aku tak tahu, Sajangnim. "

" tentang pasienmu yang bernama— "

" Ada apa dengannya sajangnim? "

" Umurnya tak akan lama lagi. "

**.**

.

.

Di tempat lain dua orang namja sedang duduk di ayunan sambil memakan eskrim di sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit.

"Jadi kau adik angkat Hoseok hyung?" tanya si tampan kepada laki-laki manis yang sedang asyik memakan eskrimnya itu.

" Eumm.. " masih asyik dengan eskrimnya,ia menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada sang penanya yang sedang asyik memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu? Terpesona oleh wajahku kah? Aku tahu aku manis. Kau baru menya—" ucapannya terpotong saat wajah tampan itu mendekat dan berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya.

DEG

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

_' Ada apa dengan jantungku? '_

DEG

.

DEG

.

.

**Jantung ini berdetak abnormal**

**Saat wajahmu berdekatan denganku**

**Ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga**

**Saat dimana ku bisa menatapmu seperti ini**

.

.

" Ada eskrim di pipimu. Kau makan seperti anak kecil.." si tampan mengusap sisa eskrim yang terdapat pada pipi si manis. Lalu menjilatnya (?) ibu jarinya.

" Manis. "

o.O

Wajah laki-laki manis itu memerah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya malu. Entahlah,rasanya ia ingin lari dari tempat itu juga. Menjauhi namja tampan ini,menutupi wajah merahnya yang semerah buah tomat. Tapi yang perlu kalian ketahui senyum tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

" Yah yah! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? " tanya Taehyung—laki-laki tampan— kepada Jungkook –si manis.

"A..aku..aku kepanasan. Ya,aku kepanasan wae? Mau komentar huh?" katanya menantang sang namja tampan yang sepertinya menikmati pemandangan wajah manis laki-laki iitu .

" Eoh? Kepanasan? Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan musim gugur begini bisa membuat wajahmu memerah seperti terkena terik panas matahari? "

" Kulitku sensitive jadi bisa merah walaupun tidak terkena terik matahari? "

" Oh ya? Alasan darimana itu? Bilang saja sebenarnya kau menyukai wajah tampanku. Iya kan? "

" Eh? Menyukaimu ? Enak saja.. "

" Tsk..tak usah berbohong,aku bisa melihatnya. Kau pikir aku bodoh,huh? "

.

.

**Mungkin mulut dapat berkata tidak**

**Tapi hati tak dapat berbohong**

**Ya,aku menyukaimu..**

**Ani.. aku mencintaimu..**

**Aku dapat melihatnya**

**Tanpa kau bicarapun aku mengetahuinya**

**Karena kau tau apa?**

**Karena aku pun juga menyukaimu**

**-TBC-**

* * *

So, gimana ? sorry lebih banyak dialognya daripada deskripsinya. hihihihi lagi buntu deskripsi :3

Anyway, **jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya! And follow this story~ ^^ Favorite too!**

Thank You~ Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku dapat melihatnya**

**Tanpa kau bicarapun aku mengetahuinya**

**Karena kau tau apa?**

**Karena aku pun juga menyukaimu**

. . .

Tiga bulan sudah mereka berteman. Saling mengetahui karakter masing-masing. Selalu bertemu di rumah sakit dan berakhir pergi keluar berdua di taman dekat rumah sakit. Tapi satu hal yang masih Taehyung tak mengerti. Saat ia bertanya apa yang sedang Jungkook lakukan di rumah sakit. Jawabannya selalu sama. Jalan-jalan.

Hari ini hari pertama musim dingin. Pagi yang cerah di awal musim dingin. Mereka sama-sama menantikan turunnya salju pertama.

" Hyung , apa kau tahu selain menyukai musim gugur aku menyukai musim dingin dan musim semi," kata Jungkook membuka pembicaraan. Taehyung hanya diam saja. Ia masih menikmati cuaca pagi itu.

" Musim dingin. Aku belajar banyak dari musim dingin. Musim dingin mengajarkanku untuk bertahan. Musim dingin mengajarkan untuk berbagi. Musim dingin mengajarkanku untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat. Musim dingin…" menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Taehyung memandang ke arah Jungkook. Bulir air mata jatuh pada wajah manisnya. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tak mengerti mengapa namja manis ini menangis.

" Musim dingin. Musim dingin memberiku hidup. Tetapi musim dingin mengambil semua yang aku sayangi. Ibu, Ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku. Mereka meninggalkanku di musim dingin. Tapi aku bersyukur satu hal, aku masih memiliki Hoseok Hyung. Masih bisa bernafas dan bertemu denganmu," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba semua terasa hening. Canggung. Tak ada yang berbicara.

1 menit

.

3 menit

.

5 menit

.

" Kau tahu? Setelah musim dingin berakhir maka musim semi akan datang. Musim dimana setiap orang menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita. Penuh dengan senyum. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tanda bahwa awal baru untuk semua yang kelam yang berlalu. Dan kurasa kau telah melaluinya, Jungkook. Dan aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu," Taehyung memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama lima menit itu. Jungkook tersenyum tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

" Aku masih ingin menikmati musim semi. Ingin menikmati udara musim gugur,ingin merasakan suasana penuh kehangatan musim dingin."

" Eh?Bukankah kau akan menikmatinya lagi tahun depan? " tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung. Tak ada yang perlu dijawab mungkin. Entahlah, namun Taehyung menanggapi senyuman Jungkook bukan sebagai senyuman bahagia namun senyuman miris dan senyum yang entahlah sulit dikatakan. Bocah ini menarik. Hidupnya bagaikan misteri. Dalam sedetik namja manis ini mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan senyumnya dan sedetik kemudian membuat hatinya sakit ketika melihat raut wajah sedihnya.

_son teumsero bichineun ne mam deulkilkka duryowo_

_gaseumi mak bokcha sorowo_

_jogeumman kkok chamgo nal gidaryojwo_

Tiba-tiba handphone Jungkook berbunyi. Melihat nama kontak yang memanggilnya ia menghembuskan nafas dan menangkatnya malas.

" Ne. Wae? "

" … "

" Aku? Aku ada di taman. Bersama Taehyung Hyung. "

" … "

" Kau ingin bicara dengannya? Baiklah, " Jungkook menyerahkan telepon genggamnya kepada namja disebelahnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak mau mendengarkan pembicaraan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung dan si penelepon. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain kecuali jika ia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung memberikan kembali telepon flip nya.

" Eumm,aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Hoseok hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "

" Apa ia akan mengatakan hidupmu tidak akan lama? Fungsi jantungmu melemah? "

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan penuh tanya.

" Apa? Heran denganku? Tak usah heran, dia kan spesialis jantung. Pasti itu kan yang biasa ia katakan kepada pasiennya?" kata Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

" Kau sering mendengarkannya berkata seperti itu,ya?" tanya Taehyung kemudian meneruskan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Ya. Aku sering mendengarnya. Setiap hari…" jawaban cukup pelan meluncur dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Tak cukup didengar oleh Taehyung yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

. . .

" Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Operasinya berjalan lancar. Kerja jantungnya juga normal. "

" Mungkin butuh waktu baginya untuk tertidur. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya,Hyung. "

" Ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan segera terbangun. "

" Aku harap begitu. "

" Eumm,Taehyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? "

" Tentu hyung. "

" Kau dekat dengan Jungkook? "

" Ne,hyung. Ada apa? "

" Eumm,boleh aku meminta tolong padamu? Jaga dia. "

"Baik,Hoseok Hyung. Tapi kenapa?"

" Tidak ada. "

. . .

Jungkook berjalan pelan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Masuk mengendap-endap ke dalam seperti seorang pencuri. Lalu ia menarik bangku dan duduk disamping ranjang dimana seorang namja sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

" Hai, Jin Hyung. Kau masih betah tidur eoh? Tidak kangen padaku? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu? Kau kan pernah mengatakan padaku jika nanti operasimu berhasil,kau akan mengenalkanku kepada adikmu kan? Ayo! Sekarang penuhi janjimu. Kau harus bangun! Nanti malam atau besok pagi saat aku kesini, kau sudah harus bangun. Aku takut Jin Hyung. Aku takut waktuku tidak akan lama takut tak bisa berbicara denganmu lagi. Aku takut tak bisa bertemu denganmu saat kau terbangun nanti. Kumohon,cepatlah bangun sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, Jin Hyung," Jungkook menggenggam tangan namja yang sedang tertidur itu. Ya,sudah 3 bulan namja itu belum bangun dari tidurnya. Ia koma setelah menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung walaupun dokter menyatakan bahwa operasinya berhasil.

Kim Seokjin atau yang biasanya dipanggil Jin. Seorang namja berusia 22 tahun mengidap penyakit jantung lemah. Ia adalah teman Jungkook semenjak awal mereka bertemu. Sama-sama mengidap jantung dan sama-sama berjuang melawan penyakit itu. Awalnya Jungkook yang mendapatkan donor jantung, tapi entahlah ia menolaknya dan memberikan jantung itu kepada Jin. Selama 3 bulan Jin tak sadarkan diri, Jungkook selalu datang mengendap-endap untuk menjenguknya. Ia tak ingin satupun orang tau tentang itu. Tiap malam ia menceritakan kegiatannya kepada Jin. Curhat tentang isi hatinya. Bahkan menangis disana walaupun tak ada satu respon pun yang ditunjukkan oleh Jin.

" Jin Hyung, apa kau tahu?Aku bertemu dengan seorang namja. Ia seorang namja seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum dan senyumnya dapat menghangatkan hatiku. Tapi apakah pantas orang penyakitan sepertiku jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja yang mungkin sehat dan sempurna seperti dia? Aku mengatakan mungkin sehat karena ia berhubungan dengan Hoseok Hyung. Bukankah itu urusan jantung? Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin memeriksa kesehatan? Huh..entahlah. Jin Hyung, bukankah jatuh cinta sangat mudah,iya kan? Tapi mengapa untuk menghindari cinta itu sulit. **Love is Hard to avoid,isn't it?**"

Jungkook tersenyum menatap namja itu. Seperti ia tahu bahwa namja itu mendengarkannya tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia merespon.

" Hyung,nanti ketika kau terbangun,aku akan mengenalkannya padamu dan kau juga harus mengenalkan dongsaengmu padaku? Bagaimana? Setuju? Baiklah,aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Kalo mereka tau aku berkeliaran malam-malam begini, mereka tak akan mengijinkanku lagi untuk menemuimu. "

. . .

" Apa kau sudah tertidur? "

" Belum. Wae? "

" hanya ingin bertanya padamu,apa kau bahagia? "

" Eh? Mengapa kau menanyakan itu secara tiba-tiba Hyung? Apa kau akan mengatakan aku akan mati besok?"

" Yah! Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu mati begitu cepat. "

" Jadi,kau ingin aku mati perlahan-lahan? "

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Jadi sekarang jawab saja pertanyaanku? "

" Apa aku pantas untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang sehat,normal? "

" Yah! Itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku."

" Jawab saja Hyung, maka kau akan tahu apa jawabanku."

" Semua orang pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Entah itu dalam keadaan sakit maupun tak normal. Cinta itu irasional. Cinta itu abstrak. Bisa datang kapan saja dan jatuh pada siapa saja. Tak ada yang salah dengan seseorang yang jatuh cinta. "

" Tapi,apa pantas orang sepertiku, yang umurnya tinggal sebentar lagi pantas untuk itu? Atau itu bukan cinta tapi hanya sebatas rasa kasihan. "

.

.

.

**Aku hanyalah aku**

**Manusia dengan hati yang rapuh**

**Tak sanggup untuk tak jatuh dalam hangatmu**

**Tak sanggup untuk tak jatuh dalam pelukmu**

**Tak sanggup untuk tak jatuh hati padamu**

**Tapi pantaskah hati ini mendapat balasan darimu?**

**.**

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Taehyung tak bertemu dengan Jungkook. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak itu. Tak ada satupun pesannya yang dibalas oleh Jungkook. Menanyakan pada Hoseok pun sia-sia. Hoseok tak akan menjawabnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraannya kearah lain. Tentang Jin. Kakaknya yang belum juga sadar.

Taehyung berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan satu nama. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin bertemu dengan namja manis itu. Mendengar suara bocah itu ketika menjawab pertanyaannya dengan 'jalan-jalan'. Ia berharap. Tak bolehkah? **His heart is full of Love. Love that only for him. Heart that only for him. And He has noticed that his heart, his love belong to him when his heart is beating so fast when he is with him.**

Taehyung berjalan cepat ketika melihat beberapa suster mengikuti seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bahwa itu Hoseok berlari dan masuk ke kamar kakak laki-lakinya .

' ada apa ini? '

Khawatir, ia berlari dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat..

" Taehyung! "

"Jin Hyung!"

Taehyung langsung menghambur ke arah Jin. Memeluknya erat. Ya,ia senang. Senang dan menghilangkan kegundahannya sejenak akan namja manis yang bernama Jungkook yang telah memporak porandakan hatinya itu.

"T..Tae..aku tak bisa..be..bernafas..pelukanmu..terlalu.." kata Jin gelagapan karena Taehyung terlalu erat memeluknya. Hoseok yang ada disitu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan mengganggu kalian kalau aku tetap disini. Bersenang-senanglah kalian." kata Hoseok disela-sela Kim Brothers moment.

" Euumm,Hoseok, Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba saja Jin bertanya ketika Hoseok hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Taehyung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Darimana ia tahu tentang Jeon Jungkook? Apakah selama ini hyung nya mengenal Jungkook? Dan Hoseok hanya terdiam. Ia berdiri terpaku sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

" Dia..Jungkook..Baik-baik saja. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. "

" Kalian? "

. . .

" Jadi kau mengenal Jungkook, Hyung? " tanya Taehyung kepada Jin. Ia masih heran darimana Jin mengenal Jungkook. Bukankah selama ini mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

" Ya, Tae. Jungkook adalah temanku. Masih ingatkah kau saat aku berkata bahwa aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada seseorang? "

Taehyung mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan Jin.

"Dia orangnya, Tae. Jungkook adalah orang yang ingin aku kenalkan kepadamu. Eumm, Taehyung aku ingin susu pisang. Maukah kau membelikanku?" pinta Jin dengan memasang puppy eyesnya yang tentu saja tak bisa Taehyung tolak.

"Baiklah."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung kembali membawa susu pisang pesanan Jin sambil terus memikirkan Jungkook. Sampai akhirnya..

CKLEK

" Jungkook.."

" Taehyung Hyung…"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

" Aku.." mereka berkata secara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sementara Jungkook bermain dengan rambutnya.

" Kau duluan.." kata Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

" Sedang apa disini? Dan kemana saja kau?"

" Aku aku..aku menjenguk temanku. Jin Hyung. Dan aku eum..aku ada sedikit keperluan, jadi aku pergi ke Jinan. Ya..aku di Jinan. Maaf tak menghubungimu. Dan kau sedang apa disini?"

Jinan? Apa benar bocah ini dari Jinan? Atau ia sedang berbohong. Kalau memang ia berada di Jinan bukannya Hoseok dapat langsung mengatakannya. Dan tunggu dulu, mengapa Jungkook memakai pakaian rumah sakit? Mengapa wajahnya pucat?

" Taetae Hyung?" Jungkook memecah lamunan Taehyung akan dirinya.

" Oh eh? Jin. Dia hyung ku. Yang waktu itu Hoseok hyung menghubungiku itu tentang Jin. "

Jungkook ber-'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Jadi Jin adalah kakak Taehyung. Itu berarti orang yang selama ini ingin Jin kenalkan kepadanya adalah orang yang sudah ia kenal yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Eum Jungkook?"

" Iya?"

" Sedang apa disini?"

" Jalan-jalan." Sambil tersenyum manis yang khas dan senyuman yang sangat Taehyung rindukan.

" Itu yang ingin aku dengarkan,Jungkook. Tapi? Mengapa memakai baju pasien?"

" Eum..itu..itu karena—"

" Tuan..Tuan muda..cepat kembali keruanganmu, Tuan," beberapa perawat berteriak sambil berlari memanggil Jungkook.

" eum.. Taehyung Hyung sepertinya aku harus pergi. Annyeong.."

Entahlah, saat Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi, hati Taehyung terasa sakit. Seperti ditusuk tusuk ribuan jarum. Taehyung hanya memandang Jungkook yang berlari menjauh darinya.

" Tuan…Tuan Muda..Jangan berlari Tuan Muda..Permisi Tuan.." teriak perawat itu ketika lewat didepan Taehyung. Taehyung hendak menanyakannya sebelum..

BRAAAKK

" Tuan Muda!"

" Jungkook!"

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung berlari kearah Jungkook. Disana berdirilah sosok namja tampan berjas putih. Ya,Jung Hoseok. Tapi air muka Hoseok tampak horror melihat Jungkook. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung disana. Ia membopong tubuh Jungkook yang baru saja terjatuh didepannya.

" Hyung..Ada apa dengan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

" T..Taehyung? Ma..maaf.. aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, aku harus segera memeriksa Jungkook."

. . .

"Kau bilang apa,Hyung?" tanya Taehyung kaget setelah mendengar cerita Kakaknya.

"Ya, Tae .Jungkook mengidap penyakit yang sama denganku. Jantung yang sekarang menjadi jantungku ini seharusnya milik Jungkook."

"Mengapa ia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" wajah Taehyung tampak kecewa.

"Taehyung, Jungkook memiliki alasannya tersendiri. Kau tahu ,Jungkook adalah orang yang kuat. Dan Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang suka dikasihani. Mungkin itu alasannya. Dan Taehyung-ah, saat aku koma, aku mendengarkan ia berbicara jika ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tapi ia tak mau terjatuh lebih dalam. Dan sepertinya orang itu adalah dirimu,Taehyung.."

. . .

"Hoseok Hyung?"

"Jungkook-ah?Kau sudah sadar? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Apa aku masih hidup?"

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu kau masih hidup dan akan tetap hidup. Mana yang sakit?"

" **My heart. My heart's hurt.**"

" Jantungmu ? Apa kau butuh painkiller ? Aku akan—"

" No. **It's my 'heart'** , Hyung ."

" Eh? Waeyo? Apa ada yang melukaimu eoh? Katakan siapa orangnya?"

" **It's Love. Love is hurting my heart.**"

**.**

.

.

**Tidak..**

**Jantungku tidak sakit**

**Meski debaran itu abnormal saat disampingmu**

**Tapi itu tidak membuat dadaku sakit**

**Bukan jantungku tapi hatiku yang sakit**

**Sakit takut akan mencintaimu lebih dalam**

**Sakit takut akan tak mampu meninggalkanmu**

**Sakit takut akan kehilanganmu..**

.

.

. . .

"Hyung.."

"Taehyung…"

"Mengapa tak menceritakannya padaku. Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Bukan aku tak ingin, tapi Jungkook yang meminta."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena ia mencintaimu."

.

.

**Kau mencintaiku..**

**Aku pun mencintaimu..**

**Kau tak ingin pergi..**

**Aku pun begitu..**

**Kau tak ingin kehilanganku..**

**Aku pun tak ingin kehilanganmu..**

**Tapi kenapa?**

**Kenapa disaat seperti ini kita baru menyadari akan cinta yang tumbuh di antara kita?**

**.**

.

.

. . .

Hujan turun dengan deras. Ini awal bulan musim semi. Tapi mengapa hujan turun? Bukankah seharusnya cuaca cerah? Apa cuaca sedang mengikuti hati seorang namja yang kini sedang menangis diantara hujan.

" Wae? Kenapa harus secepat ini? Wae!" jeritnya penuh pilu diantara hujan.

Seorang namja tampan berlari kearahnya. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan memeluk tubuh namja ringkih itu erat.

"Ssssst…uljima..ayo kita kembali. Aku tak ingin kau semakin parah."

"Parah? Aku tidak parah,Taehyung Hyung. Aku sekarat! Aku sekarat,hyung! Kau tahu itu? Aku akan mati!"

" Kalau memang kau akan mati,jangan mati dengan cara seperti ini! Kau akan tampak sangat menyedihkan!"

" Menyedihkan? Aku sudah menyedihkan dari dulu,hyung!Sangat menyedihkan bahkan!"

"Jungkook…"

"Aku..kehilangan orangtuaku,kakakku dihari ulangtahunku. Saat aku mengajak mereka ke kebun binatang. Mengapa Tuhan tak mengajakku sekalian saat itu! Mengapa!"

" Karena Tuhan menyayangimu,Jungkook!"

" Menyayangiku? Lalu apa ini? Dia memberiku sakit! Kalau memang ia menyayangiku, memberiku hidup, lantas mengapa ia ingin mengambil nyawaku sekarang! Mengapa harus mati perlahan-lahan? Mengapa!"

"kau ingin mati secara cepat! Kau ingin mati sekarang juga? Meninggalkanku, Hoseok hyung, Jin hyung yang menyayangimu? Okay! Sekarang lompatlah! Terjunlah dari jembatan!"

" Menyayangiku? Apa pantas aku disayangi? Apa pantas aku dicintai? Atau mungkin yang kau sebut cinta, sayang itu adalah kasihan! Aku tak butuh rasa kasihan!"

" Kasihan katamu! Kau tahu,apa jantung ini berdebar kencang saat denganmu itu merupakan rasa kasihan? Apa saat aku merindukanmu,ingin melihatmu,mendengar suaramu hingga aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu juga kau sebut kasihan? Apa saat hati ini sakit mendengarmu menangis,melihatmu terjatuh,mengetahui bahwa dirimu menyembunyikan semua ini,itu juga disebut kasihan! Sekarang jelaskan padaku,cinta seperti apa yang kau sebut cinta!"

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Kata-kata Taehyung sudah telak baginya.

" Ayo!cepat katakan padaku, Jungkook! Cinta seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Apa cinta yang penuh kepura-puraan? Menangis saat kau menangis tapi justru ia tak mengerti mengapa kau menangis? Begitukah? Atau cinta yang hanya berisikan nafsu semata? Atau cinta dimana saat kau ingin disentuh? Baiklah, akan aku berikan semua itu padamu! Dan kau bisa mati dengan tenang!"

"Cukup, Hyung! Hentikan!"

" Kau ingin aku berhenti? Bukankah cinta itu tak pernah berhenti saat ia dibutuhkan? Tak mau berhenti saat cinta berhasil menyentuhmu—"

" Hentikan! Kubilang hentikan!"

" Cinta yang hanya bisa membawa air mata? Cinta yang hanya bisa memberi tapi tak bisa menerima? Itukah?"

" Kumohon,berhentilah.."

" Aku akan berhenti jika kau menjelaskan cinta itu apa?"

"**F..for..m..me..L..LOVE is difficult.. L..lo..love huh... is..huh.. hard to ..a..avoid.. Love is..hurting..my huh..heart..and..huh.. **" dengan susah payah Jungkook berucap dan perlaha-lahan matanya tertutup.

" Jungkook…Jungkook..Jungkook-ah.. Ireona..Jungkook.."

. . .

Musim Semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran. Musim dimana para muda-mudi menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada pasangannya. Musim dimana semua perasaan cinta akan tumbuh dihati semua orang.

Musim semi musim yang indah. Matahari bersinar sisa-sisa es musim dingin. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Bunga-bunga menebarkan harum semerbak. Menebarkan cinta kasih diantara mereka.

Musim gugur. Musim dimana daun-daun mulai berguguran. Layaknya manusia yang rapuh maka ia kan gugur dan akan tumbuh kembali saat musim semi tiba.

Musim gugur saat dimana daun-daun berguguran. Layaknya manusia yang menggugurkan semua bebannya yang terasa berat. Membiarkannya terjatuh dihembus angin.

Musim dingin. Musim dimana setiap orang akan berbagi kehangatan satu dengan yang lain. Musim dimana orang-orang akan saling berkumpul dan tertawa bersama.

Musim dingin. Musim dimana semua orang saling berbagi. Berbagi kasih sayang dan cinta kasih mereka. Berbagi sesuatu sebagai wujud syukur atas apa yang tuhan berikan pada kita.

Dan ketiga musim ini, tiga musim yang amat sangat disukai dan dicintai oleh seorang namja manis bernama Jeon Jungkook. Namja berhati lembut dan sensitive. Hatinya rapuh dan tak sembarang orang yang mampu menyentuhnya. Hanya beberapa yang dapat menyentuhnya. Satu diantaranya adalah Kim Taehyung.

. . .

_Hyung, jika waktuku telah tiba, aku ingin mati saat salju pertama turun._

_Itu sangat membahagiakanku. Kau tau kenapa?_

_Karena saat salju pertama turun, semua orang menyambutnya dengan suka cita._

_Aku pun demikian. Aku tak ingin mati dalam keadaan sia-sia._

_Aku tak ingin mati dengan dipenuhi air mata._

_Aku ingin mati dengan senyuman._

_Senyumanku,dan senyuman mereka._

_Karena apa?_

_Karena ini layaknya musim dingin._

_Musim dingin akan berganti dengan musim semi._

_Musim dimana kita terpuruk,kita menangis,akan berganti dengan musim dimana kita dapat maju,bertahan dan tersenyum._

_Hyung, aku ingin menjadi matahari._

_Sinarnya abadi sepanjang masa. Cintanya pun demikian. Sama seperti bulan._

_Dan jika aku benar-benar harus mati tanpa melihat salju pertama,_

_Aku ingin bertahan hingga musim semi atau musim gugur tiba._

_Aku akan bertahan hingga saat itu tiba._

_Dan ketika masaku telah tiba, satu hal yang aku ingin kau tahu_

_Cintaku padamu tak akan mati._

_Akan selalu sama seperti ini._

_Sama seperti irama debaran jantung ini saat aku bersamamu._

_Dan jika kau mau menunggu, tunggulah aku._

_Aku akan datang padamu. Aku akan kembali padamu._

_Di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.._

_Bila saat itu aku lupa tentangmu, ingatkan aku._

_Ingatkan aku akan cintamu._

_Ingatkan aku akan kasihmu._

_Ingatkan aku akan sayangmu._

_Dan ingatkan aku akan kata-kata ini_

_**Love is hard to avoid,but it'll hurting your heart when you don't notice that your heart is belong to the owner of your heart.**_

_**sincerely ,**_

_**Kookie Jungkookie**_

_**.**_

.

Taehyung menatap lurus ke layar tv di depannya. Menekan tombol replay untuk memutar kembali vidio yang diberikan Hoseok padanya. Vidio yang diberikan saat upacara pemakaman namja manis yang masih ia cintai sampai saat ini setahun yang lalu . Entah untuk berapa kali ia sudah memutar vidio itu. Ia sangat merindukan namja manis itu. Beberapa kali pula ia mendatangi rumah sakit, berharap ia akan menemukan namja manis itu. berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Berharap bahwa Jungkook masih ada bersamanya dan setiap kali mereka bertemu, Jungkook akan selalu berkata jika ia sedang berjalan-jalan di rumah sakit. Namun, semua itu sia-sia seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk menyangkal kenyataan maka semakin ia menyadari kenyataan pahit yang terjadi.

Sekarang adalah musim dingin. Musim yang disukai Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, masih dengan menatap wajah manis Jungkook di layar tv. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan air mata yang akan keluar Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menoleh ke samping-_ke luar jendela_.Salju. Salju pertama musim dingin. " Kookie.. " ia menggumamkan nama kecil namja manis yang sangat ia rindukan. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih kunci mobilnya dan mengambil mantel musim dinginnya. Ia mengunjungi Kookie-nya.

Taehyung berdiri di depan pusara yang bertuliskan nama Jungkook. Ia meletakkan selembar daun mapel yang memang sengaja ia simpan untuk jungkook. Ia tak membawa sebuket bunga untuk Jungkook, karena bunga itu- Calla Lily - hanya tumbuh di musim gugur. Taehyung menuliskan beberapa kalimat di daun mapel tersebut.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di depan pusara Jungkook. Mengelus pusara tersebut sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan. Betapa ia sangat merindukan Jungkook yang bahkan sampai ia meninggal dunia, Taehyung tak sempat memintanya untuk menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kookie-ya~" ucap Taehyung lembut dan hanya dibalas oleh hembusan angin musim dingin. Namun, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya yang tampak lelah. Ia menutup matanya dan sekali memanggil lembut nama namja manis kecilnya.

" Kookie-ya, Hyung merindukanmu ... "

wooooosssssh~

"_Taehyung hyung, nado bogoshippeo. Saranghae ~ "_

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. Sosok itu muncul di depan matanya. Sosok itu tersenyum singkat sebelum hilang bersama hembusan angin.

" Nado saranghae, Jungkookie .. " Taehyung bangkit dari tempatnya dan beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut sambil menatap langit dan tersenyum.

.

.  
_  
"Sometimes, we cant control to whom we would fall in love. Like how i love you. Until right now, i still in love with you. And you right, why does it hard to avoid love ? Maybe because we have no reason to avoid it. Same like we had no reason to love somebody. Because it's a nature. Why does it so hard to forget you ? Maybe i can let you go, but not with forgetting you. if you were reborn again, i choose you to be my son so i will giving you all my love and my heart for you. Only for you. And no one can separated us,Jungkookie. Kookie, I love you so much. " _

* * *

**Done! **

**Aslinya, ini endingnya happy ending gitu. Taehyungnya bakal ketemu orang yg sama persis sama Jungkook gitu. Kayak reinkarnasi. Tapi kalo dimasukin kayaknya gak masuk akal. hahahaha so yeah, i decided to end it this way. kkk **

**anyway, ada ff aku genrenya sama angst dan gak nyangka ternyata hampir sama tapi beda sama ini ff *berhubung ff ini remake. aslinya ini straight. dibuat 2 taun yang lalu pula* tapi pairnya vkook sama hopekook :3 kk *oke abaikan ini***

**last not least, thanks for following and fav this fic and reviewing ^^**

**dont forget to leave your review ^^ thank you~**

btskookies : ini chap 2 udah out ^^ semoga suka ya.. dan masi bisa senyum bacanya dan enggak bikin hati kretek.. lol /slap/

infinitelylove : iya ini angst TT chap 2 udah out ya~ maaf kalo ini pendek sependek jimin /tendang/ :3 anyway thank you ^^  



End file.
